prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyndon James
Lyndon James, who went by the name Nathan "Nate" St. Germain, is a character in the Pretty Little Liars series. He is portrayed by Sterling Sulieman. Biography Lyndon is a young man who moves to Rosewood after the death of Maya St. Germain, under the alias of her cousin; Nathan "Nate" St. Germain. Nate comes to town as a Hollis College transfer student where he is studying to become an architect, and becomes fast friends with Emily. He was the stalker from True North that Maya talked about. It was later revealed that he killed Maya. He kidnaps and attempts to kill Paige as well, in order to get revenge against Emily for "stealing" Maya from him. Season 3 Nate first appears in "Birds of a Feather." He shows up at the coffee shop at which Emily is now a barista. He introduces himself to her as Maya's cousin and asks if she has time to talk to him. Emily tells him it's her first day working and says she would prefer to call him later. He accepts and proceeds to tell her that he now lives in Rosewood and just started at Hollis College. Emily is a bit confused because Maya never mentioned she had a cousin coming to Hollis. We learn that Nate only applied but wasn't accepted in until after Maya's passing. He was really looking forward to hanging out with Maya again. In "That Girl is Poison," an angry Nate stops by complaining to Emily about Garrett being let out of jail. Jenna starts flirting with Nate. While Paige and Emily talk, they see Nate walk in the door. Nate tells Emily about meeting Jenna the other night at The Brew. Paige appears to be jealous of Emily talking to Nate and starts to drink from a flask. Later, Paige falls down and hits her head, and Emily and Nate take her to the hospital. Nate asks Emily about her relationship with Paige, but then spots Garrett next to the elevator. Nate goes after Garrett, but is held back by the police escorts. During the commotion, Spencer jumps into the elevator. In "Crazy," Emily gets a surprise visit at the coffee shop from Nate, to ask Emily's opinion on a candle. He tells her that it's for Jenna, a belated birthday gift he plans to give her at their upcoming date. Nate is under the impression she and Emily are friends, but Emily corrects him. Nate mentions that Jenna knew Maya because Maya gave her a ride to school a few times. Nate and Emily walk into CeCe's boutique. CeCe greets them. They had a humble conversation then CeCe tell them that they just got new scarves and that they might check something out that is in their price range. Nate leaves to look at the scarves. CeCe notice how Emily looks upset and and ask her whats wrong at if she wanted to have Nate. Emily tells her "No, I don't like him." CeCe says a person not to like a hottie like him has to either be blind or into girls. CeCe then realizes that Emily is the one who had a huge crush on Alison CeCe has to help a customer and will talk to Emily later. Nate calls her over and ask her, her opinion on these earing he noticed she says she like them and he tells her how Maya used to have a pair like those. Emily agrees and asks her how he knows she had a pair. He says he doesn't know and that it might be in the picture she sent him.Nate shows her the scarf and earrings (+ the candle) he was going to get her. Emily then asks Nate why he was buying all these things for her. He says "Can you stop busting my chops, I would even be doing this if the hottest girl in Rosewood was interested in guys." Emily then gets CeCe and ask her to ring up the total stuff of thing he was purchasing. Inside The Brew, Emily sits Nate down and tells him about Jenna and Garrett's past relationship but he only seems concerned about Jenna’s feelings and tells Emily that she is a good friend. Emily leaves her job for the day and meets CeCe who tells Emily that they need to swap numbers. But instead, she gets Jenna’s, calls her, and yells at her to leave her "boyfriend" Nate alone. Emily, shocked, asks CeCe what she had just done, but CeCe says, " its not like we shot a unicorn, we're helping your friend out." Problem solved. Emily is still strolling the streets when she sees Nate sitting all alone in a restaurant. He looks hurt, as Jenna avoided their date because of CeCe's call. In "Stolen Kisses," Emily takes Nate to a place Maya loved to go to. They talked for a while. Near the end of the episode Nate appears at Maya's spot again and spots Emily there he said he wanted to see what the place was like at night. After Nate gives Emily some advice he gives her his jacket cause she was cold. Emily leaves still wearing Nate's jacket. In "What Lies Beneath," Nate goes to the brew and asks Emily to go see Maya's old band since there back together, she says yes. Nate sees Jenna and Noel and decides to talk to her, Nate wants to at least give her the gift he never got to give but Jenna says no, because it wouldn't be right. After Nate gets angry he leaves the brew. Emily arrives home to see Nate on her doorstep, he apologizes to her about the way he had acting at the brew. Emily shows him Maya's bag and they start crying on each other. Then in the moment they share a kiss. In "The Lady Killer," Nate is revealed to be Lyndon James, Maya's stalker. He threatens Paige and assaults Emily when she escapes him. He chases her to a lighthouse where Emily struggles to grab the knife. She manages to do so and, in the heat of battle, stabs Lyndon in the stomach. It's assumed that he did not die right away, somehow shooting Caleb before his death. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Minor Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Suspects for Killing Maya Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Deceased Characters